


The Right One

by CarlaWritesStories



Category: Uncharted
Genre: Samuel Drake - Freeform, Self-Insert, Uncharted 4, uncharted - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 14:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16286594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlaWritesStories/pseuds/CarlaWritesStories
Summary: A little oneshot about when Sam Drake feels too old to be dating you <3





	The Right One

**Author's Note:**

> I've written this story long ago and I posted it on Tumblr. I'm now posting all of my fanfics here too.  
> English isn't my first language, so excuse my mistake.

When you decided to go to a party at your friend’s house, you never thought you would be so bored.  
You sat at the table, listening to those people who used to be your best friends, talking about things you couldn’t care less.  
The whole time you faked laughs and pretended to be interested but all you wanted to do was to leave.  
Sam sat by your side, drinking his beer in complete silence and you were sure he was probably dying of boredom just as you were.  
You two had been dating for over a year and you never really spent time with other people apart from Sully, Nathan and Elena.  
There were too many people at the party, the music was loud, they drank a lot and danced and acted like any other person in their mid 20s but you couldn’t get in the mood, you hated those parties, they weren’t for you anymore.

“Can we go?!” You tried to speak over the loud music  
“Already?” He asked  
“Yeah, I’m tired. Why? Do you want to stay?” You asked   
“No, it’s fine…we can go”  
You two stood up, you said goodbye to your friends and during the whole way back home Sam was acting just like he acted at the party.   
He just answered to what you asked him and you were trying to remember if anything had happened or if you had done something wrong.  
Once you entered the house, he went straight to the bedroom and started to take off his clothes to go to bed, but you didn’t want to leave things like that, you needed to know what was wrong.  
“Ok…What happened?” You finally asked  
“Nothing happened” He answered, taking his shirt off “I’m just tired too”  
“Bullshit. There’s definitely something, just tell me” You insisted  
He ran his hands through his hair, something was clearly bothering him.  
“Sometimes I think that…maybe I’m too old for you” He finally said  
“What? Where’s this coming from now?”  
“I saw your friends, they are your age. You were supposed to be partying with them and living your life and making stupid mistakes like everyone else. I had 13 years of my life taken away from me and I wanted those years. I feel like I’m doing the same to you”  
“Sam…do you really think I want to live like them? I was bored after five minutes in that place. You know me”  
“I make you spend time with my family and I had never really thought about it before, that maybe you didn’t want that”  
“And do you think I spend time with them just to make you happy? Sam…I love them, when you aren’t around they are the only people I have. I have lunch with Elena almost every day, Nathan helps me out when my car breaks down and Sully actually calls me to ask if I’m alright. They are my family too”  
“You could find someone to make you happy, someone younger. I feel like I’m getting in your way. Maybe you’ll want children one day and I won’t be able to give them to you or help you with them”  
He was sitting on the bed now, you had never seen Sam so worried about something.  
You walked towards him and sat on his lap, facing him with your legs either side of his body. You touched his face making him look at you.  
“I don’t want someone younger, I want you” You said  
“Why me? Those guys at the party, the way they looked at you…”  
“And? I’m with you and I will be with you for as long as you want me to. And you know why, you’re the right one for me”  
You started kissing his neck right where his tattoo is, you were never the one to be in control but you were enjoying this.  
You moved your waist a little, rocking your body and you felt his hands on your thighs, you knew he was convinced already.  
“Besides…no one can fuck me like you do” You whispered in his ear  
He moved his hands under the dress you were wearing and you kept rocking your body, leaving soft kissing down his neck. You could feel he was turned on already.  
“Don’t tease me” He said  
“Why not? You like it”

He moved one of his hands to your hair and pulled it a little, making you look at him. His eyes were full of lust and you smiled at him, proud of yourself and of what you could do to him. He kissed you slowly but intensely, he tasted of beer and cigarettes and you brought him closer, kissing him with need, almost desperately.  
Sam touched every inch of your body, kissing you until you had to stop to breathe. He knew what you liked and how you liked it, he knew your body and your desires.  
He removed your clothes completely and you knew at the point that you were not in control anymore.   
Sam made you lie on the bed and held your arms above your head, you had your legs wrapped around his waist as he moved on top of you.  
He teased you and you begged, his slow thrusts driving you insane as you called his name over and over again, telling him to go faster.  
You tried to move your hands and touch him but he didn’t let you, he liked seeing you like that, so desperate to feel him. You moaned so loudly you hoped the neighbors couldn’t hear you and he smiled, it was his turn to be proud of what he could do to you.  
Your bodies fit perfectly together, you responded to his touches and kisses so fast you knew you were made for him and it didn’t take long for you two to reach your climax.  
You two lay in silence for a while, your legs were intertwined and you had your eyes closed as Sam moved his fingers through your hair.  
His chest was moving up and down slowly as his breathing went back to normal and you just wanted to be like that forever.

“Babe?” He finally broke the silence  
“Hmm”   
“I was being stupid earlier”   
“Yes, you were. Clearly”  
“We are good at this” He said  
“Very good”   
“Babe?” He asked again, making you smile  
“Yes, Sam?”  
He was quiet for a second and you felt his hand moving down your body again, you knew he hadn’t had enough of you. You looked up at him and he had that little smirk on his face that you loved so much.  
“Again?…Not so old after all, huh?” You said  
“13 years without it, babe…13 years. And also, look at you”

You laughed and he brought you for another kiss. It didn’t take long for you to lose yourself in his arms again.


End file.
